


Distorted

by simplylegilimenss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Another Dimension, Arguments, Draco and Harry are extremely cute together, Drarry, Fluff, Gang, Gen, Lots of sarcasm, M/M, Silly Arguments, and crying, are you jealous draco?, does blaise have a crush?, draco is taller than harry, everyone gets confused over how to refer to their dimension, friends - Freeform, get the message across, haha - Freeform, hermione just likes to keep stuff from everyone, i mean OUR dimension this can be dimension ONE, jealous!Draco, oh he is he just don't wanna admit it, okay im having way too much fun with this, otp, people talk about universal magic, pining!Draco, please no, ron wants to know what he is like, wait no HARRY talks about universal magic, wait no i though OURS was dimension ONE, wait which ones, what why, yes i can do that im the author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylegilimenss/pseuds/simplylegilimenss
Summary: It all started with the casting of a spell that seemed disastrous-at first. But as shocking secrets are revealed and mysteries start to unravel, Harry and Draco face the most important challenge-to make it back home in time-because their world depends on it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3! Yayyyy!!! I also have a Tumblr and you can check out my Drarry artwork(and some writing) at [legi-limenss](https://legi-limenss.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. So, enjoy the story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Oh yeah, I'll also try to update as much as I can, but don't get frustrated if one doesn't come for a while!

"Tell me you're kidding, 'Mione!"  
The bushy haired girl shook her head. "No Harry, this is our DADA assignment. And Ron is your partner. So get to it!"  
Harry groaned. Sure, there was nothing wrong about having his best mate as his partner, but rather the assignment. The assignment in question was to try out an advanced spell to turn back the clock in the partner's head, making them have slight memory loss. Of course it was advanced. They were eighth years, after all.  
Hermione got partnered with Lavender and the two were chatting amicably about the way the spell should be performed. He was with Ron. Neville, however, didn't get lucky. He got partnered with Harry's nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Neville joined them in the library with Malfoy sulking along with him. Neville was currently talking to Ron and Malfoy was just glaring at all of them.  
Harry sighed. He probably should get to the spell soon to get this stupid assignment over with.  
"To cast the spell, simply step back five feet away from your partner and the partner must hold wand firmly, do the following wand movement, and say the following: Refulgo." He read aloud. Ron turned from Neville and looked at him.  
"All right, mate. You go first?"  
"Nah. You probably need to work on it more than I do." Harry said and Ron nodded.  
"Right. I'll just read this bit right here...hold on."  
Behind him, Neville and Malfoy were bickering.  
"No Longbottom!" Malfoy sounded frustrated. "It says step back five feet, not three! It would be too powerful if you stood three feet away from your partner! Has that registered in that stupid brain of yours?"  
"Malfoy," Harry said in a warning tone, "I'm warning you, no more trouble."  
Malfoy flushed an angry red, still seething at Neville. He turned to Harry and his eyes narrowed to slits. The two enemies glared at each other, neither willing to look away. Malfoy finally looked away after rolling his eyes.  
Ron looked up. "Alright, 'm done. Ready?"  
"As I'll ever be." Harry muttered and then smiled at Ron, who smiled back.  
"Alright, back up a bit now. Can't have you getting hit too hard, can we?"  
Harry looked at him, checking to make sure they were more than five feet away. Nope. He stepped back a bit. Behind him, he heard chairs moving. Ron raised his wand and as he started to say the words, he bumped into something-no, someone and two voices yelled, "Refulgo!" at the same time and then there was black.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Harry woke up to white. The hospital wing. He had been here way too many times to count and rolled his eyes. Madam Pomfrey could be seen from his peripheral vision, flitting back and forth from to the shelves to someone in another bed.  
"Mister Potter!" She scolded once she saw that Harry was awake. "I just come in here and find you lying on the floor of the hospital wing! And what happened to you and Mister Malfoy?"  
Mister Malfoy? Wait, no. No, no, no, no, oh shit why?  
He looked at her. Through all his years, Madam Pomfrey always said "The Chosen One" in her rants to him. And she hadn't said it once. Something wasn't right.  
"Got hit by some hex," he mumbled to her. She felt on his forehead and pushed his bangs up. And then proceeded to gasp loudly.  
"No, no, this can't be...this isn't...Longbottom, is that you?" Harry looked up, confused. Neville? What could Neville have to do with this? He shook his head.  
"Then, if you're not the Chosen One, then who are you?"  
Harry looked up at her, gaping. "Wait, Neville is the Chosen One?"  
She looked ruffled. "Why of course, Neville Longbottom, the Boy Who Lived Twice!"  
Okay. Lived Twice. That's good. No Voldemort here...wherever "here" is.  
"Oh. Must be the hex. We shot Memory Charms at each other at the same time. Must have scratched myself because I hit a table as I fell." He lied.  
She seemed to be satisfied and forgot about seeing his scar and set about checking for side effects. She said he was free to go and left the wing, but he went to Malfoy's bed. He had to talk to him. Because where the hell were they? And if his suspicions were confirmed, then Malfoy would be confused over Neville being the Chosen One.  
Malfoy was sleeping, but Harry shook him awake. Malfoy got up with a start, eyes narrowing as he saw Harry.  
"What happened?"  
Harry spoke in a low voice. "Malfoy, shut up, I think we are in another dimension."  
"And how do you know that, Potter?"  
"Mainly cause Neville's the 'Chosen One', not me."  
Malfoy spluttered. "What?!"  
"Yeah. Pomfrey saw my scar and started freaking out."  
"How're we going to get out of here?" Malfoy hissed angrily at him, but an intrusion appeared at the doorway of the hospital wing. Harry warned him not to say anything as they weren't in their dimension.  
Hermione and Ron scurried towards them, followed by a black haired girl, he recognized as Pansy and another dark skinned boy who was Blaise. They weren't fighting. Weird.  
"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled at them, making them jump. "I didn't know the advanced memory charm would backfire like that! Neville is super sorry too, Harry. We shot the spell at the same time and then you both just disappeared! Are you guys ok?" Harry nodded. So they had been doing what they were doing in their dimension and the same thing happened? Did that mean the Harry and Draco of this dimension were in their dimension? He had so many questions, but his head hurt. He settled for massaging his temples, knowing he had to tell them, but Draco butted in.  
"Wait, why aren't you fighting?"  
They all looked at him. "What do you mean, Draco?" Hermione asked him. "We're friends."  
Harry mentally cursed Malfoy in his mind. He casually stepped in.  
"Well, he got hit by a memory charm, maybe it'll all come back in a few minutes."  
An idea sparked in his head. Maybe 'Mione could help them. But what would it do to tell her?  
The bushy haired witch spoke up just then. "Harry, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"  
He nodded and they both walked out of the Hospital Wing, Harry praying that Draco wouldn't do or say something stupid.  
They reached the end of the corridor when Hermione yanked him into an alcove that he hadn't seen before.  
"You're not Harry," she stated simply.  
Harry was dumbstruck. He knew his best friend was smart, but this was too much.  
"And how can you prove that?" He asked her, wanting to know how she figured it out.  
"First off," she said, "the memory charms were only meant to erase an hour, at most of your memory. So Draco asking why we weren't fighting doesn't even make sense, even if Nev and Ron did something wrong." Harry gaped at her. "Secondly, you both were practically arguing before we came in and you-" she faltered and her eyes didn't meet his. "-guys are friends, it doesn't seem right. And third of all," she reached forward and Harry flinched as she touched his scar. "You're really bad at hiding that."  
He looked at her. "'Mione-"  
"See look! There's another thing. None of you guys call me that nickname! I never even though of that nickname! You both always call me 'Herms'!"  
He just stood there looking at her. Finally he decided to talk.  
"Here's the thing, Hermione. We are Harry and Draco, were just not your Harry and Draco. We're, uh-"  
"From another dimension?" She finished, raising an eyebrow.  
Harry nodded. "You've got to help us. Please."  
Hermione was still thinking. "Wait, so if you're in our dimension, and our Harry and Draco are gone, then-" she paused, her eyes going wide. "-they're in your dimension!"  
Harry felt his eyes going wide, the reality of it sinking in. "Oh my god," he mumbled to himself.  
Hermione looked at him. "Ok, so before I help you, I have to do a few things. Don't tell anyone about this, and try to act like you belong here. Cast a Glamour over the scar, and then you'll look like our Harry. Then, please try to be civil with your Draco, as to the only way to blend in. Bring him with you tonight after supper, same place. Got it?"  
Harry only nodded. She got up and squeezed his shoulder. "We'll bring you back and get them back too." She told him and left.  
Numbly, he walked back to the Hospital Wing. How could this happen? When he got back, he was going to kill Neville and Ron, even though he liked them, he was just mad at them right now.  
Luckily, the whole gang had cleared out and Malfoy was sitting there, staring at the walls.  
"Malfoy," he said, and the boy turned to him. "Hermione found out about how we are in the wrong dimension. She wants to help us, but we have to be nice with everyone. You have to call Hermione 'Herms' and not your filthy name for her and then we can get out of here. Just, play nice."  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "No," he said defiantly.  
Harry resisted the urge to punch him. "Do you want to get out of here or do I have to be stuck here with you for the rest of my life?"  
They glared at each other. "Fine," Malfoy said, giving in.  
Harry turned to the mirror and muttered the glamour charm. He watched as his scar disappeared and a tingling sensation replaced his throbbing headache from before. He turned around and looked at Malfoy. "You coming, Malfoy?"  
"Don't we have to call each other by our first names in front of others?" Oh yeah.  
"Fine. Let's go, Draco. And Herms wants to meet us in the alcove she pulled me in earlier after supper."  
"Ok, Harry."  
Harry sighed. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hermione Granger of this new dimension was a genius. All top marks, brilliant, but all the more kind, funny, sharp, and witty. Now, this Hermione Granger, much like her counterpart in Harry and Draco's dimension, knew she was a genius. Yet she'd never try to show off her knowledge and stayed a quiet leader.  
Hermione practically ran to the Gryffindor common room, still trying to grasp on what she heard from Harry, or was he Harry from the Other Dimension now? And Draco too? But the fact that the scar was there, it frightened her the most. She ran into her dorms and checked to see if someone was there. Then she cast the strongest privacy wards she knew. Sighing in relief, she sank on her bed, trying to process this new information.  
So Harry and Draco, the ones from this Dimension, had swapped places with the Harry and Draco of another Dimension. She couldn't understand it. And Hermione saying that was a big thing. She knew she needed help with this. And as her eyes travelled down to the silver Muggle cell phone on her bed, she knew exactly who to call.  
"Hello?" A woman's voice answered the phone. Her voice was light, musical, yet worn with wisdom and age.  
"Hi!" Hermione said in relief.  
"Ah, Hermione! Always a pleasure. Now, what can I do for you? Is it the boys? Do I have to send another Howler-"  
"No, none of that! It's actually a complicated story." And Hermione delved into the details of what happened. The woman in question "hmmmed" and "ahhhed" at what she was saying. When she finished, the woman spoke.  
"So, Harry and Draco are in a completely different dimension? And there's another Harry and Draco from that dimension?" She was surprisingly cool about it, considering her son was in a completely different dimension.  
"Yes, exactly so. I need your help. I promised I'd help them, but I don't know where to start!"  
"Of course. Now, when and where?"  
"Uh, meeting place after supper in the Great Hall?"  
"Great! Shall I bring my husband and the gang?"  
"No. Bring them to the next meeting."  
"Alright then."  
Hermione paused. "Oh, there's one more thing-they're enemies in their dimension."  
"Oh. It's fine, we'll work with it."  
"And, there's just another thing."  
"Go on then."  
"He has," she paused again. "the scar." She whispered that last word so quietly, that even the woman on the other end almost didn't hear her. But she understood of course.  
"We'll talk when I get there. Tell good old Minnie that I'll be flooding in, yes?"  
"Alright."  
"Take care Hermione."  
She smiled as she replied and hung up the phone. "You too, Mrs. Potter."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry and Malfoy started to go separate ways to different tables in the Great Hall, but Hermione, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, told them that their Harry and Draco always sit at the Gryffindor table.  
Harry thought she was joking for a second. But as he and Malfoy sat down next to each other, no one seemed to stare like it was a miracle that they hadn't ripped each other's heads off.  
Hermione walked behind them and as they sat, she whispered in Harry's ear.  
"I'm going to tell the rest of the gang. They'll be a big help, I promise." And before Harry could stop her, she had walked around and plonked on the bench in between Ron and Pansy and started whispering to them. Then Ron looked up at Harry, making him feel uncomfortable. Then Pansy glanced at him before turning to Blaise, who sat next to her. They all turned to look at Harry. And now he wished he could hear their thoughts because he didn't know what they thought of him, but then Ron leaned over. "Alright, mate. We'll get this mess sorted out, alright? Now, I dunno about you guys, but I want food."  
The rest of them nodded and started to engage in conversation, looking at the two of them every once in a while.  
Harry turned to Malf-Draco.  
"Alright, Mal-Draco," he corrected himself. "I guess since we're not supposed to fight here, I think we can call a truce? What do you think?"  
"Well, Pot-Harry, I think that's an okay idea, but we have to act as friends in front of everyone else."  
"Right."  
The rest of dinner passed in silence for them. They didn't know what to say to their friends, they were in another dimension after all. Then, halfway through dinner, a boy-presumably Neville came in, his neat hair showing off his scar a bit. Ginny and Luna followed him, chatting pleasantly to him. Luna smiled and waved at Neville before going to sit at the Ravenclaw table, and the other two sat next to Harry. Harry nervously tried not to look at Neville, trying to flatten his mess of hair over the dreaded scar.  
Hermione suddenly appeared next to them out of nowhere. "You both call him Nev," she whispered to the two and went back to her spot, waving merrily at Neville, who waved back at her.  
"Hello, Harry," Neville greeted as he dug into the mashed potatoes.  
"Er, hello Nev," Harry replied and Draco echoed the words, trying to hide the sneer in his voice.  
"I'm really sorry about hitting you with the wrong spell earlier! You guys just-disappeared! Where'd you get off to?" Now he sounded panicked.  
"The hospital wing." Draco cut in before Harry could reply.  
"Right." He looked awkward. "I'm really sorry. You know how clumsy I am."  
"Really, its fine." Although Harry wanted to strangle Neville, well, the Neville in his dimension, he tried to pull a genuine smile.  
He turned and stabbed his fork into the potatoes.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Don't you have some anger issues, Harry?" Draco asked him later as they made their way to the alcove.  
"I do not!" He protested defiantly.  
Draco chuckled lightly. "Keep saying that. It'll make you feel better."  
Harry shoved him, hard. "Git."  
"Arse."  
"Arsehole."  
"Bigger arsehole."  
"Arsebiscuit."  
"What?!" Draco looked at him incredulously. "Another thing to add to your list of not-so-talents, coming up with creative insults."  
"Hey!"  
They finally arrived at the alcove, still arguing, the argument heating up as they pushed it open. They saw Hermione talking to an older woman, whose face they couldn't see just then. It's only when she looked up and her brilliant green eyes met Harry's and she brushed a familiar red strand from her face. Harry's eyes stung.  
"Mum?"  
"Pup?"  
He couldn't believe what he saw. His mum was alive. He ran into her welcoming arms, her flowery scent engulfing him in comfort and he sighed contentedly, tears pricking at his eyes. Not knowing that he was crying until he felt moist drops against his cheek. Lily smiled at him.  
"I can still call you my pup, right?"  
Lost for words, he nodded, another tear rolling down his cheek. Her long, elegant fingers wiped the tear away, and Harry broke down, collapsing in her arms, violently sobbing. He never really knew his parents, and had never cried over them before, but this was an exception. Seeing your supposedly dead mother alive really takes a toll on your emotions, even if she is from another dimension. He turned to see Malfoy, no, Draco, gaping at his mother. He turned back to Lily.  
"Y-y-you're-" Harry tried to get out but he couldn't say anything, great big tears rolling down his face.  
"Alive, yes. And you're not my Harry, but you're still Harry."  
He smiled weakly at her.  
"It's a marvel," she continued, "that you also look so much like James. Has anyone told you?"  
"I've heard," he said quietly, still lost for words. Then the reality of her words sunk in. "Wait. James? As in-"  
"James Potter, yes. He's very much alive, pup."  
Harry's mouth fell open, gaping. "So dad-" he fumbled over the words, still trying to comprehend the meaning.  
"-is alive, Harry. He's perfectly fine, completely unharmed."  
"So why isn't he here?" Harry found himself questioning, like a child.  
"Well, we didn't want to give you too big of a surprise, and shock you."  
"Will he be coming next time?"  
"Yes, he will." Lily turned just then to see Draco, and walked over and hugged him like it was totally normal. After seeing his shocked face, she formed an "o" with her mouth and pulled away, smiling slightly. "Draco! What a pleasant surprise to see you! Herms over here tells me you two are enemies in your dimension?" When they nodded, she continued, "And she also tells me you-" she motioned to Harry, "have the scar?"  
Harry pulled his dark bangs away from his face to show her the scar that tormented him his whole life-well, in his dimension at least.  
She pressed her cool fingers against it and Harry found himself shivering as her fingers lightly brushed the scar tissue before pulling away.  
"Is he in your dimension?" She asked him.  
"No," Harry answered harsher than he meant to. "He's gone."  
She pulled him in for a hug. "That's my boy," she whispered to him and he smiled against her shoulder. Then, she pulled away too soon, a more serious look on her features.  
"Now, we have to find a way to get you back to your dimension."  
Harry nodded, a shaky smile spreading over his face.  
Hermione, always so prepared, piped up first. "So, I was looking in the library shortly before dinner," she rummaged in her satchel to pull out a pile of books. "and I think these will help us understand inter-dimensional travel. So I say we grab a book each, and we share information on our next meeting, which is-" she paused a moment, thinking. "tomorrow. Same time, same place. I talked to the rest of the gang and they're coming tomorrow too."  
"Alright," Draco said absently, a far away look in his eye as he grabbed the first book. "Inter-Dimensional Travel: The Codes of Conduct, What to Do and What Not to Do in a Different Dimension. Interesting." He said dryly, but his eyes scanned the title eagerly before opening the book.  
Harry pulled off the last book, carefully lifting the pile of books off the table. "Understanding Inter-Dimensional Travel: A Guide. Great. Guess I'm reading this, then."  
Hermione handed Lily a book(Theories of Inter-Dimensional Travel: How It May Happen), and shoved the rest into her satchel again. "I'll hand some to the gang first thing tomorrow," she said, smiling.  
Harry nodded and tucked his book under his arm. Draco, on the other hand, had already started to read, his white blond hair neatly falling into his eyes as a crease slowly started to form between his pointed brows. Harry leaned over to tap him sharply, snapping him out of his reverie, and making him glare at Harry.  
"Hello? Don't you need to get back to the dorm? I'm assuming he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor still?" He asked the last question to Hermione, curiously wondering why she was staring at them with adoration on her face. He looked at Lily and saw the same expression. "Uh, guys?"  
"Yes," Hermione said a little too quickly, shooting a warning look towards his mum-from-another-dimension. "you're in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin."  
Harry felt himself sigh in relief. "Oh, good. Finally, one other good thing about today." He yawned. "I'm really tired. 'Night Hermione. 'Night Draco. 'Night Mum."  
They all whispered goodnight in turn to him and he walked all the way back to the Gryffindor dorms. He was very surprised when he saw the room with only two beds, Ron already asleep in one. He'd ask him about it tomorrow.  
"So, the inter-dimensional traveler. Does he speak Parseltongue as well?" He turned to see a big snake, groaned and then promptly fell asleep.  
Could things get any worse than this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I know it’s taking me an awful lot of time, but I’m super busy and I can barely find enough time to write and post these chapters. But I’m not giving up on this story, because it’s so much fun to write! So, without any further ado, let me present to you: Chapter 3!
> 
> I think I’m going to do 3 chapters from this dimension(aka Dim 2) and then I’ll do three chapters from the other one(Dim 1).
> 
> Enjoy!

Of course things could get worse. He barely knew where he was anyway. He woke up to hitting his head on the head of the bed he was sleeping on. He groaned, everything coming back to him, and sat up, hair in a mess. Ron looked at him, puzzled.  
"You okay mate?" He asked and Harry nodded, rubbing his head. "Classes today. Ready for it?"  
Harry nodded, and then yawned.   
"Ah. So you're awake after oh so rudely falling asleep on me, are you?"  
Harry turned to Ron. "Oh yeah, may I ask what exactly a snake is doing in my bed!"  
"Oh! You mean Esmeralda? She's yours!"  
"What."   
"She's your snake, Harry. I can tell you don't have one back in your, er, you know, but she is really friendly. Or so you tried to convince me," Ron shuddered and walked into the washroom. He turned to see Neville walking in. He nervously tried to flatten his hair over his scar.  
"Hey Harry!" He said, grinning. "I hope you're doing okay! No side effects, right?"  
"No." Harry gritted out. "None at all."  
Neville looked concerned. "I just feel so awful Harry...I barely slept last night...are you sure you're okay?"  
Harry felt his heart ache in sympathy. Poor Neville, he felt so guilty. "Neville," he said, and the boy's eyes snapped to Harry's. "It is not your fault. Say it to yourself until you believe it, because if I hear you saying it again, then I will not be afraid to hex you. Clear?"  
Neville smiled. "Crystal. Still the same as ever, Harry." He went out of the room.  
He turned to the snake. " _Esmeralda, huh? That's a pretty name. Did I name you?_ " He crooned to the snake.  
" _Actually, you and your friend both had a part there. The friend insisted an interesting name like Esperanza, but you convinced him that my glorious name is more, perfect. And you were right._ "  
Harry couldn't picture Ron trying to name a snake Esperanza, let alone naming a snake. " _Malf-I mean, Draco?_ "  
The snake hissed. " _If that's what I must call him. He prevents me from eating my ham and bacon!_ "  
Harry almost smiled. Almost. " _But isn't bacon unhealthy for snakes?_ "  
" _Not a magical snake,_ " Esmeralda hissed, " _yet the other one, Draco, insists that I have that awful food that we snakes must eat. Mice._ " She shuddered, well, if a snake could shudder.  
Ron popped back in the room. "Harry! Oi! We have class in five minutes!"  
"What?" Harry jumped and changed into his uniform. "What's first?"  
"If I'm right, then we have Transfiguration first. Doing okay?" Ron raised concerned eyes to Harry. After he nodded, he grinned. "Let's go then."  
\------------------------------------------  
They arrived exactly on time for class, with barely enough time to gobble something for breakfast. So, with his stomach grumbling and his head spinning, Harry walked into the Transfigurations classroom. It was relieving that Professor McGonagall still taught the subject.  
"Just something you should know," Ron whispered, "the Harry of our dimension is a brilliant master of Transfiguration." Harry gulped.  
"Oh, bloody Merlin," he muttered as McGonagall started to teach. He never was any good at Transfiguration. Then, she gave them their assignment, which was to turn their desks into a barnyard animal. Harry, who studiously took notes while watching her, turned to his desk. Taking a deep breath, he flicked his wand in the complex movement and thought hard. " _Vermixium,_ " he said clearly, and then he closed his eyes. When he opened them, McGonagall was applauding.   
"And once again, Mister Potter and Miss Granger are the first to complete this. Congratulations, you two." And then turned back to helping poor Susan Bones, who had tried to turn her desk into a dog, but made it start barking and running around as a desk.  
Harry was aghast. He looked at his chicken and felt something warm inside him rise. He had never tried to do this before, but he realized that he felt powerful in that moment.  
Smiling, he thought of all aspects of a desk. " _Revertimierem_ ," he said, making the motion, and grinned openly when it turned back into the desk.  
\------------------------------------------  
Potions was next. With Malfoy-no, Draco, apparently, according to Ron.   
"Snape totally loves you and Draco. You're really good at Potions. In fact, you're good at all classes, except Divination." Harry grinned. He was good at Potions, even back in his own dimension. Well, he was good at Potions, DADA, Charms, and now he was taking an interest to Transfiguration. This was great, actually. He grinned as they sat, offering a small smile to the people next to him, Draco and Hermione , who had just come from Arithmancy. Blaise and Pansy sat ahead of them.  
"Today," Professor Snape said, bursting in the room, his robes billowing behind him, "we will be brewing a special potion. I hope you all know of Amortentia from your reading last night?" His eyes traveled over every student as he spoke, stopping on Harry and then Draco for a moment longer, and then continuing on with his study of the students.  
Everyone nodded in fear.  
"Right. So now, I will be assigning you partners. Firstly, Weasley and Longbottom. Zabini and Granger. Nott and Parkinson. Malfoy and...." Snape seemed to pause, eyes traveling over the room. "Malfoy with Granger, Zabini with Potter. Greengrass and..." Snape continued until everyone had a partner. "What are you waiting for? Begin!"  
Blaise came up to him. So, good old Hermy comes up to me this morning during breakfast and shoves a book in my hands. Do you have something to do with this?"  
Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. "No, but you'll find out tonight about why she's handing out books."  
Blaise shook his head, dark curls bouncing around his humorous face. "She always has a reason for everything, doesn't she? She could have been a Ravenclaw."  
Harry smiled as he set to stirring in the ingredients. "She was always meant to be a Gryffindor."  
"Ah. So you could take her out of Gryffindor, but you can't take the Gryffindor out of her?"  
He laughed. "Precisely."  
Snape called time after about an hour more of working, and stated that they would continue the process next class.  
As they walked out, Blaise winked at Harry. "See you tonight then," and then both of them laughed. Malf-Draco came up to him then. "What was that about?"  
Harry waved a dismissive hand at him. "Oh, nothing much." Was it just him or did he sound a bit jealous? Harry pushed that thought aside and then grabbed Draco's arm. "Come along, _friend,_ " he said.  
"I'm coming, _friend,_ " Draco grit back at him, glowering.  
Harry grinned and pulled him into an alcove. Dropping his voice to a whisper then. "How's it going in Slytherin? Everything the same?"  
His mouth curled up in a small grin. "Actually, I have an awesome friends circle that consists of Pansy, Blaise, Vince, Greg, and surprisingly, Millie."  
Harry spluttered, no doubt remembering the events that happened during his second year. "Bulstrode?!"  
"Yeah. What's got you so worked up about it?"  
Harry smirked at him, the shock gone. "That's a story for another time."  
Draco just glared, and then he sniffed. "Alright, Potter. What class is next?"  
\-------------------------------------------  
Dinner passed by fairly quickly, with only a minimum amount of chatter(probably because Hermione told them to eat quickly, and then proceeded to cast Silencing Charms on them). So, after a hearty meal, the six friends trudged upstairs(well, five of them did, Hermione skipped up the stairs) to the same place Harry, Draco, and Hermione were at last night.  
When they got into that spacious alcove, Lily was there again, and there were three other men with her. After giving a quick hug to Harry, she let him look at the others. Sirius was still the same as ever, long black hair, crinkly brown eyes, and a mischievous smile. Harry let a huge smile take over his face and squeezed him tightly. Then, a man with sandy curls and blue eyes grinned at him.  
"Remus!" He exclaimed, running into the man's arms. And then, finally, the last man.  
James Potter looked mischievous, but there was an older, more wise air about him that made tears spring up in Harry's eyes. Same untidy mop of black hair, same round glasses. Reaching forward, he reached out to trace Harry's scar.  
Harry cried for the second time in two nights.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
"Now that we're all here," Hermione said a bit later, "I think some people deserve to hear why I've given them books,"  
Ron, Blaise, and Pansy nodded.  
"Alright, so as all of you know, or should know, our Harry and Draco are in another universe, this Harry and Draco's universe. We need to get them back here, so I gave everyone books so that they would find some information on how they got here."  
They nodded.  
Lily spoke up. "Alright, so I found some interesting information right here. It says that inter dimensional travel can only happen when both casters of the spells are thinking the exact same thing, and they also do everything else coordinated. The only problem with that is that this is only for the special spell for inter dimensional travel. It's not an easy spell though. Potions have to made, rituals must occur. And there is always the problem of death. Achieving inter dimensional travel is so impossible, that no one has even thought of a way to get back yet."  
Harry sighed, and turned to Draco while everyone babbled.  
"I feel bad for the Harry and Draco of our dimension. I'll bet if they're friends, then they're going to have a nasty shock."  
Draco nodded, offering him a tight lipped smile.  
They had to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kind of short, but the next one is much longer, so I guess that makes up for it? Hope y’all enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I’m so excited to post this chapter! I had so much fun expressing this different side to both Harry and Draco and how the they think of the dimension they’re in. So, without further ado, I’m very happy to present: Chapter 4 which takes place back in Dim 1!

-The First Dimension(Enemy Harry and Draco's Dimension)-

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the hospital wing, making the first years milling about the corridor jump away in surprise. Ron was already there, along with Neville, but she still had to finish her project before she could see Harry. She burst into the hospital wing, only to bump into Pansy Parkinson. The other girl snarled at her. She glared back, walking to where Ron was standing with Neville over Harry's bed.   
"Harry!" She exclaimed, rushing over to him. His eyes were open, and he was looking around, as if scared. She frowned in her head. Something wasn't right here.  
He looked at her, vibrant green meeting her eyes. "Hello, Herms," he said quietly.  
Herms? What kind of nickname was that? Surely, that couldn't be very Harry-like. What happened?  
"Harry? Are you okay?" She placed a hand on his forehead and then started slightly as she accidentally touched the spot the scar was in. She was about to apologize when she noticed it. Blank. No sign of him being the Boy Who Lived. This wasn't Harry. She had to talk to him.  
He nodded. "I'm fine, Herms. Don't worry yourself up about me."  
Ron and Neville came forward. "Hey Nev, where's the scar?"  
She took in a breath quickly as Nev asked, "What scar?"  
"Nev, I think Harry's not feeling well. Ron, take Neville to the Great Hall. Dinner would have started by now, right?" She asked absently. Pansy stalked out behind them, still looking very upset about something. And then Hermione saw the other bed. Surely, if this wasn't Harry, then that couldn't be Malfoy. She hesitantly walked to the bed, waiting for an explosion of insults.  
Instead, she was greeted with a very happy sounding, "Hermy!" and a big smile over a pale face. She didn't get it.  
"Malfoy?" She asked.  
"Malfoy? Why would you call me that?"  
"I-I-"  
"Wait, where's Harry? Harry?" He called out, and Harry shot up, smiling brightly.  
"Draco!" And Harry jumped out of the bed to hug Draco.  
"Guys." Hermione said, and the two turned to her. "You're not Harry, and you're not Malfoy."  
"What? We are!" Harry protested.  
"Then explain to me, Harry, why exactly you are hugging Malfoy of all people when he's your enemy? Oh, and also tell me why I can't find a single trace of a scar on your forehead?!"  
"Oh my god," Malfoy said just then, his face draining of color.  
"So, are we in a different dimension then?" Harry asked her.  
"Yeah, I think so." Then it dawned on her. "Then our Harry and Malfoy are in your dimension!"  
"Oh boy," Harry mumbled, "they're no going to last, are they?"  
"And why not?" Hermione asked them. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, and like always, she was right.  
"Because, he's my boyfriend and everyone knows that." Malfoy stated bluntly and then clapped a hand over his mouth.  
Hermione gasped. She thought that perhaps expecting the blow would make it better. It didn't. Then, she realized something.  
"Then you guys are screwed here too. At least they could act as friends in your dimension easily, but over here, Harry kissing a Malfoy is the last thing people would expect to see."  
Malfoy frowned, a crease appearing between his brows. "Right. Anything else we need to know before you open the gates of Hell?"  
"Yes." She said. "So, first off, the friend groups here are different. It's me, Ron, and Harry, and then Parkinson, Zabini, and Malfoy are part of the other group. Luckily, you both have matured, so you don't fight like you used to. Oh, and Harry is the Boy Who Lived, so I need to cast some sort of glamour on you. Then, no physical affection in public please. Malfoy, you're in Slytherin and Harry in Gryffindor. Oh, Harry has to call me 'Mione or Hermione, because your counterpart does that. And if you guys at least try to do well, just ignore each other really, then I'll try and find private places for you to get together. You," she pointed to Malfoy, "call him Potter, and he calls you Malfoy. I'll do my best to talk to Parkinson or Zabini, and I'll also try and inform Ron. Tomorrow night, we meet in the Room of Requirement. I presume you both know where that is?" They nodded. "Good. Harry, you leave first and then Malfoy, you stay in the hospital while I try to talk to your friends, yeah?" They nodded again. "Ok, so you two have about," she checked her Muggle wristwatch, "five minutes, before Ron comes back for you."  
The two smiled at her and they didn't pay her any heed as they talked.  
"I'm going to kill Nev," Harry says, grinning.  
"I know, love, but you and I will make it through this, even if I have to insult you a lot and go through hell for this. It's always worth it when it comes to you."  
Hermione found herself smiling a bit as Harry's grin widened. "C'mere, you," he said.  
Harry had never looked this happy, even when he was with Ginny. But seeing that smile made her realize, this is the one for Harry, and then her heart ached for them. But she pressed her face into an emotionless mask, although secretly enraptured by the way Malfoy leaned up and Harry's fingers pressed into the blonde hair as their lips connected. It was way too hard to look away from them, so she didn't. Their lips molded together and then Harry pulled back, smiling so wide that she thought his face would break, and then they kissed again, once, twice, three times. She wanted to coo at them, but looked at her watch instead and then jumped.  
"Five minutes," she whispered to the two lovers, who had their foreheads pressed together and were looking at each other with such adoration, that she almost melted right there.  
They pulled apart. "See you later, love," Harry said to Malfoy.  
"See you," Malfoy replied and then turned over and promptly fell asleep.  
Hermione linked her arm with Harry and then they walked out of the hospital wing together, only to bump into Ron.  
"There you two are! I was starting to get worr-" Hermione grabbed him and took him into an alcove with Harry in tow.  
She looked at Ron. "We need to talk."  
\----------------------------------------------  
Ron was a simple boy. He was average in his classes, had a passion for athletics, and was mischievous. Right now, however, he was cursing Merlin and Morgana for letting this happen to him. What did I do do deserve this? He thought, looking at this Harry, who was Harry and was not Harry all in the same instance. Harry was looking at him, his eyes searching him, as if to find another Ron in him.  
"So, you're from another universe?" He spluttered once he had gained a bit of control over himself.  
"Well," Harry-not-Harry said, "it's more along the lines of dimension, but yes."  
"Wow. So, what am I like there?"   
"Ronald! Ask him these things later!" Came Hermione's voice.  
Harry laughed. It looked so unnatural on him just like the blank patch of forehead without a scar. "You are about the same as ever, Ron. This is so weird. I mean, I'm talking to you guys, but I'm not talking to you guys. You get the feeling?"  
Why was this Harry so cryptic? He had a feeling he'd taken after Hermione in a way, except he was even more mysterious. This Harry had to be good at every subject, Ron could tell.  
Hermione nodded, smiling weakly. "Exactly. Now remember," she snapped back into instructor mode, "there are things here that are different from your place. If you could tell me what your Dimension is like, then I can help you out with ours."  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Ok, so I'm in Gryffindor, I have a pet snake named Esmeralda, I'm pretty good at every subject except Divination, and yeah, that should be all the extras."  
Hermione nodded. "You don't have a pet snake in this dimension, and you're not exactly the best at Transfiguration."  
Harry's eyes widened and he groaned. "But that's my favorite!"  
Ron recoiled with shock. Harry, liking Transfiguration? He had already had a panic attack when their Harry expressed his interest in Potions.  
"Yeah, well, here, Potions is your favorite." Ron said to him.  
Harry smiled. "That works. I love Potions as well. Draco got me into it actually."  
Ron spluttered yet again. "When did he become Draco?"  
Harry's expression was cool. "Ever since I met him in Madam Malkin's."  
"Ok, so in the other dimension, you two are friends?!"  
He nodded. "Well, I should be honest with you. We're, well, together."  
"Huh?" Ron asked, confused. Then it dawned on him. "Oh. Wait, what?!"  
"Draco and I are together." He said to confirm the horrific truth, well, for Ron it seemed that way, as his face turned a violent shade of purple and he started choking on nothing at all. After Harry thumped him on the back, he seemed to be trying to compose himself.  
"Well, I mean, you both aren't our Harry and Malfoy, so I guess it's fine, but it still looks creepy when you see someone kissing your best friend who happens to be said best friend's sworn enemy!"  
"I guess that makes sense in a way," Harry shrugged. Then his face widened into a smile. "You know, your counterpart had a very similar reaction when I first told him."  
Ron laughed as they walked out of the little alcove together. "Really? Tell me all about him, Harry. Is he good-looking? You know..."  
Behind them, Hermione shook her head and snorted.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Harry tossed in his bed. The surroundings were so familiar, yet not so familiar. He tried to imagine what his counterpart might be like. He must have been depressed after the war, Harry thought. He did have the scar after all. Then, he tried to remember stuff about the Neville of his dimension. He would have some similarities to his counterpart, right? Neville's parents were dead because they tried to protect him. Would his parents be dead here? He should ask Hermione later. Tears filled his eyes as he imagined a world without his parents. Hopefully, they would be back to their dimension soon. But all the same, he couldn’t help feeling a pang for his counterpart, who may have met his parents. How would he be reacting?  
And what was Draco’s counterpart like? Was he...mean? Harry couldn’t imagine that about his Draco, the Draco he had come to love. And how was his Draco faring in the Slytherin common room, in his dorm? He turned, hoping for a hissing voice of reassurance, but nothing. Esme wasn’t here. In this dimension. So, with an ache in his chest, he closed his eyes. Only to open them when a weight rested on his arm. Draco hovered over him, those gleaming grey and silver eyes watching his every move, and a soft and affectionate smile covering his lips. Gods above, why was he so perfect? He was too perfect for Harry, who always thought he never deserved someone like Draco.  
Casting a muffliato at the curtains, he spoke. “What are you doing?”  
Draco’s smile faded, and then transformed into that smirk that had heat rushing through him. “I couldn’t sleep. I missed you.” And then promptly latched himself onto Harry’s neck, kissing, licking, and biting softly.  
“ _Ah!_ -Me too- _ngghhh!_ ”  
Draco pulled away for a second. “So gorgeous,” he murmured, and then fell again, catching Harry’s mouth in a searing kiss that blew his mind. After a few minutes of this, they curled up together on the bed, sweating and panting, with equally swollen lips.  
“I can’t believe we have to act like enemies!” Draco protested after catching his breath.  
“Yeah,” Harry whispered, still panting and flushed. “but I know we’ll get through it love, we always do.”  
Pink stained Draco’s cheeks, and Harry thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He sighed, blond hair almost glowing and collapsed next to Harry.  
“What do you think it is like for the other versions of us would feel in our home?” He asked thoughtfully.  
Harry laughed. “I wonder if we’ll be able to meet them. Maybe they could be upset about it, or not. But I feel like they can fall in love, like us. Maybe they can sort out their differences, and learn to accept each other.”  
Draco smiled softly. “I think you’re right. I’ll bet they have to pretend to be in a relationship, am I right?”  
Harry smiled. Then, the reality of what Draco said hit him. Smile disappearing, he shot up. “Draco, what if they don’t know we are in a relationship? Our friends know, but what about our counterparts?”  
The smile on Draco’s face froze. “Oh no, since they are enemies, and if they told Hermy, of course she didn’t tell them about the relationship. If they’re not going to tell them, then we do!”  
“Ok, ok, we need to stay calm and find Hermione. This one, I mean. We need a way to get a message to them and let them know!” He started rummaging around him. “Where is it...where is it....” he mumbled. Then, “Found it!” and held up an old looking cloak.  
Draco’s eyes went wide. “He has that too?”  
Harry felt a sheepish smile crossing his face. “Well, I knew that I had it, finding this was just luck.”  
Draco laughed. “You’re adorable when you talk like that.” He said, swooping in for a chaste kiss before he pulled away and grabbed the cloak from Harry, throwing it over himself. Smiling, Harry ducked under as well, before realizing something.  
“Draco, how are we going to get Hermione if the girls’ dorms won’t allow us in?”  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Hermione glared at them as they got into the common room; no one was there, so it seemed okay. Actually, according to Hermione’s glare, Harry thought they were quite lucky to not be six feet under right now.  
“Can someone explain to me,” she said in a deadly voice after casting several Muffling Charms, “why the bloody hell I hear crashing coming from the common room then wake up to find you two _trying to climb up the railings of the stairs to the dorms?!_ You guys are _lucky_ to not have woken up the other girls! I swear, if they had caught us, can you imagine how much trouble we’d be in? Especially you, Malf-Draco, as you’re not even allowed here in the first place! Now someone start explaining before I _hex you both so hard that you won’t be able to sit down for a week!_ ”   
“Well, Hermione,” Draco started to explain, smiling sheepishly at her, “the girls’ stairs don’t allow boys up them.”  
Hermione sighed. “Did you try walking up the stairs?”  
“Uh...no?” Harry said, confused.  
“Okay,” Hermione said, “I know the stairs to the girls dorm doesn’t let boys up there, but it only doesn’t let boys with interesting intentions for the girls up there! And you two are- _together_ -” There she whispered. “so you two can obviously come up those stairs! Honestly, it’s like no one here bloody _reads_ anymore!”  
Harry looked at Draco, who had turned quite pink. “.....Oh.” He said.  
Hermione looked at them. “So, is there any reason at all for why you two decided to wake me up, oh, and Draco isn’t even supposed to be here, _I thought I told you both that!_ ” Her voice rose in volume as she spoke.  
“Hermione,” Draco began, “we need to find a way to get a message to our dimension.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So you’re telling me,” Hermione’s voice was hard again. “that now our Harry and Malfoy could be caught because they don’t know about your guys’ relationship?”  
“Yeah.” Draco said.  
“And just how bad could it be if they are caught and found out?”  
“Well,” Harry said, “inter dimensional travel involves messing with so many things. Firstly, you’re messing with the person and his or her personality. Something might change with your Harry and Draco’s personalities based on what they’ve experienced in their dimension. That could happen to us as well,” he added, “but the chances of that are less likely to happen because of the strong love taking over the hate that we would normally start to feel by the time we leave your dimension. Second, you’re messing with time itself. Our dimension could be altered based on the actions your Harry and Draco take while in that dimension. I don’t know much about traveling back to your own dimension, but I’m pretty sure you don’t have much of a memory of the other dimension you visited. So basically-”  
“You’ll be like blank slates.” Hermione stated, and Harry grinned, because she was just like Hermy back home, and that made this hostile dimension seem a little warmer.  
“Exactly.” He said. “And because of that, something might change, like for example friends turning to enemies, close relationships broken-” he looked at Draco, “and everything turning out to be tops turvy. And thirdly, you’re not just messing with time, you’re messing with the magic of the Universe.” Hermione’s eyes widened. “Universal magic is very complex, and incredibly dangerous. Haven’t you noticed why there aren’t many books about it in the world? It’s because it’s extremely dangerous, and it’s also supposed to be the key reason of why inter dimensional travel can happen. No one has been able to study Universal magic enough to deeply understand it because it’s so dangerous, and that’s why messing with the unknown could trigger all sorts of things in any dimension, like opening up black holes, and creating portals to new and dangerous dimensions.” He looked at Hermione, who looked very worried now. “See why we have to let them know now?”  
Hermione nodded. “Just a question though. How do you know about all this?”  
Harry looked at her, turning red. “I..um...take Advanced Magical Theory, and Advanced Magical Studies back in my dimension. I....also do extra Astronomy reading and I read books that have to do with this kind of thing.”  
She spluttered. “Wait! Those classes don’t even exist at Hogwarts! I mean, Magical Theory and Magical Studies do, but we don’t have an Advanced Magical Theory or an Advanced Magical Studies class! Believe me, I’d know.” She said, suspicious.  
“Yeah, they don’t. It’s because I’m already a little ahead of the Magical Theory class and Magical Studies class, so Professor Diane and Professor Grevel both offered to teach me privately.”  
“Wow, Harry that’s amazing! Our Harry takes Magical Theory but not Magical Studies. I think he’s looking for an advanced class in Theory right now but I’m also glad you do take those subjects!” Harry turned red as she praised him.  
“Hermione, it’s not that amazing,” he said, rubbing behind his neck and staring at the ground.  
“It’s fine,” Draco drawled lazily, “Harry’s just too modest for any kind of praise.” Hermione gave him a weird look. “It’s true though! When we were in our dimension, he cooked dinner for me, but refused to accept any compliments about the food!”  
Hermione and Harry both laughed at Draco’s little tirade. Then Hermione turned to Harry.  
“What else can you tell us about Universal Magic? Because I think that’s the key to getting our Harry and Draco back.”  
\--------------------------------------------------  
“Universal magic is a theory.” Harry warned, before starting his lecture. They were in the library with as many silencing and privacy wards around them the next day due to everyone being tired last night, which made sense. “It’s everything, it’s nothing, it is the fundamental core of all magic, including the one we use and depend on. You see, Universal Magic is divided up among all of the bodies in space. You have the meteors, stars, galaxies, and solar systems. In a solar system, as we live in, the magic of it is divided between all the planets and the asteroid belts. It’s not divided equally; while Jupiter is the biggest planet in our solar system, it has the most planet magic, but as the Sun is the biggest of all, it has the most magic in our Solar System alone. It’s the center of Solar System magic. Then, there’s our magic.  
We call it Earth magic. So, imagine a force field around our planet, like the atmosphere or the magnetic field. Do you see the force field?” Hermione nodded vigorously and Draco barely inclined his head. Harry smiled, and continued. “Now, this force field is moving around the planet and protecting it. See that? Now, we’re going to jump way back in time to when the first humans were roaming the Earth. The force field is quite young at this time and is reaching uncontrollable speeds, creating a giant vortex at the point of Earth. Then, the debris strikes. Pieces of space debris get sucked into the vortex, combining with the force field, getting ingrained in the magic. These pieces of debris hit Earth, some causing a lot of damage, and some not. When the curious humans made contact with the debris, the Earth magic needed an energy source to feed off of, latching on to the nearest living thing.”  
Draco’s eyes snapped open. “Wait a second. So does that mean…”  
“That everyone has magic in them? Yes.” Harry replied. “But most people are Muggles, which means they don’t have enough Earth magic in them to draw out and use without draining themselves. Witches and wizards, however, have enough magic in them to pull out and use for good or evil. Then comes the question of Muggleborns like you, Hermione. Muggleborns are actually quite rare. It basically requires the magic of the two Muggle parents to combine and settle in the child. Unlike wizarding children, whose magic has been instilled in them at an early age, a muggleborn child’s magic continues to grow until they turn eleven. Which is why Hogwarts has set the year to join the school to be when you turn eleven. Some Muggleborns, if their parents’ magic created a lot of magic in the child when they were born, can even become more magical than wizarding children.” Harry paused to take a breath.  
“That’s just how Earth magic works though.” he said, smiling ruefully. “And compared to the rest of the magic of the Universe, Earth’s magic is just a small speck. And while Earth magic plays into our goal to get even a message to our Dimension, there’s another type of Universal magic that also plays a huge role. Black hole magic. There’s also time magic, but as I don’t know much about that, it must be added to the list of things we must research later. Black holes are mythically referred to as the ‘tube to parallel universes’. The myths aren’t exactly wrong. Black hole magic was only created to do one thing. Warp Time magic. The truth is, if you were in a black hole and there was no Time magic, the black hole magic would have nothing to warp. With nothing to warp, the black hole magic cannot transport you anywhere, but it would still be deadly and kill you.”  
Hermione gaped at him. “So how exactly are we going to do this without dying?”  
Harry thought for a second. “I think if we can create a black hole and incorporate Time magic into it, we can get a message across.”  
He turned to Hermione, only to see her mumble something about people not listening to the rest of her sentences.  
“Hermione! I’m with the two smartest people in the year. And I think that if we can get a little help from your-our friends, I think we can do this. If we can get our groups to merge-”  
“Harry!” She said. “I can already think of three things wrong with that. First off, Ron can’t stand them even though I would be willing. Second off, wouldn’t they find it odd, and third, they can’t stand us either!”  
“Hermione,” He told her, staring at her seriously. “We may not ever see home if your two groups can’t learn to cooperate with each other.”  
She nodded shakily. “I’ll work something out.”  
“Thanks, Hermione. I know that if anyone can do this, it’s you.”  
She smiled at them before going off to do her classwork.  
Draco came next to him, letting him lean on his shoulder. “We’ll make it back, Harry,”  
Harry gave him a strained smile, leaning up to kiss him swiftly. “Yeah,” he said, but then smiled at him lovingly. “But in case we don’t, then I’m glad I’m stuck here with you, Draco.”  
Draco grinned as Harry leaned in for another kiss.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Harry walked down the hallway to the Magical Theory classroom. If his counterpart in this dimension was looking for an Advanced class in Magical Theory, then the least he could do was to help him with it. The classroom was exactly as he had remembered it: high arches supporting the curved ceiling, stone walls, large wooden desks. Three large blackboards floated in the air; they were filled with notes about spell theory and incantations. Harry sighed, remembering when he learnt about those.  
A shuffling from the back of the classroom alerted him that he wasn’t the only one there. He turned as a tall woman with greying hair looked at him, smiling. “Mister Potter!” She proclaimed. “You don’t have class until tomorrow, is something troubling you?”  
“Well, I know this is quite odd of me to ask, but is it alright if you can tutor me in Advanced Magical Theory?”  
Professor Diane looked at him curiously. “Why, of course Mister Potter, but what makes you ask?”  
Harry smiled; this was the exact way he had asked for an Advanced class in his dimension. “Well, I am quite interested in learning the art of Magical Theory and how it works. And since I realized that there is no Advanced class, I hoped you would be able to tutor me, Professor.”  
Diane smiled. “Of course Mister Potter! You already show so much enthusiasm for this class and you are the top of the class as well! I couldn’t deny you wanting to learn more! But to learn Advanced Magical Theory, you must also take Magical Studies, which I’m assuming you do not take right now?” When Harry shook his head, she smiled. “It’s very fascinating, Mister Potter. It teaches you about the different kinds of magic, and if you can get to Advanced for that class as well, that would be perfect!” Harry nodded and she patted him on the shoulder. “If you would like, I could talk to Professor Grevel on you joining his class?”  
“Yes please,” Harry replied and then left the empty classroom.  
As soon as he got outside, he bumped into Draco who checked to see if anyone was around and then quickly kissed him upon seeing that they were alone. “I told Pansy and Blaise to come up to the seventh floor after supper tonight, and Hermione is doing the same for Ron and a few others. We have to tell them Harry. I know they can help us, even if they can’t stand each other.”  
Harry smiled at him and then cast a Tempus, realizing that they had more than half an hour until dinner. “Uh, Draco? We have more than half an hour until dinner, what are we going to do until then?”  
He looked up to see a devilish smirk and then a pale wrist with long fingers wrapped around his hand, pulling him into an alcove. “Oh, I can think of lots of things,” Draco breathed in his ear, taking his time to nip at it, making Harry shiver.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
“What are they doing here, Draco?” Pansy asked him as they arrived at the seventh floor and saw the trio, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. Remembering that he could not go and jump into Harry’s arms right about now, he stood there fidgeting uncomfortably.  
“Pans, we are all here for a special reason. I know that none of us can stand them but I need your help and this is the best way to go about it.”  
Blaise looked confused. “You need help? Oh right, you got hit with that spell thing because of Longbottom. Feeling any side effects?” he said, looking a bit concerned but still glaring at the three Gryffindors and ignoring the Ravenclaw and Ginny.  
“You’ll see,” Draco replied, turning to see Harry opening the Room of Requirement. “Come on Blaise, Pansy.”  
They stepped into the room, which looked like a cozy study room at the moment. There were squashy armchairs and beanbags right by a roaring fire and Draco noticed eight mugs of hot cocoa and turned to Harry accusingly.  
“What? I was thirsty and needed something warm,” Harry explained, the light of the fire reflecting off of his round glasses and gods, how Draco wanted to curl up next to him by that fire. He restrained himself, swallowing heavily.  
They all sat down, picking up a mug of hot cocoa and staring at each other.  
Finally, Hermione broke the silence. “Malfoy, want to start?”  
“I will.” he said, glancing around the room. “Recently, we had been hit by a spell which caused us to wake up in the hospital wing. Upon coming to, however, we realized that something was different.”  
“Different?” Pansy asked, curious.  
“We don’t belong here.” Harry took over. “Draco and I are from another dimension, a dimension where you guys are friends, a dimension where Draco and I are together.”  
Pansy gasped. “Together?”  
Harry nodded. “Your Harry and Draco are in our dimension. The truth is, we were finding a way back when Draco realized that the Hermione of our dimension never told your Harry and Draco that we were together. I’m sure you might be wondering what the problem with that is. It’s mostly because of how that can alter the dimension. One wrong move in a different dimension and well, your life is basically doomed. So we are trying to get a message across to them. And we need your help so you can have your Harry and Draco back. Are you guys in?”  
Ginny nodded, while Luna just smiled mysteriously. “The stars agree with your decision Harry. Also, the stars told me that you may have an infestation of Honeysucking Blimpbirds during breakfast tomorrow. If you want, I can make a straw umbrella for you to ward them off.”  
Harry smiled at her. “I don’t think that will be necessary Luna.”  
Hermione looked to Ron who nodded. “I know I can’t stand them, but I’ll do it for you so that way you can return home.  
They all turned to Blaise. “Draco, I can’t stand them either. But, you need a way back and I don’t fancy dying anytime soon.”  
“This is a hard decision,” Pansy admitted, as they turned to her, “I mean, we’ve spent our whole lives hating each other and how can we make that go away? You guys are gits, just saying, and I know this rivalry won’t dissolve overnight. But like Blaise said, I don’t feel like dying and if that means cooperating with you guys, then I’ll do it.” She glared at everyone as they applauded for her. “Doesn’t mean I don’t hate you guys though!”  
“Good,” Hermione said, smiling now, “let’s get to work!”


End file.
